


If The Fates Allow

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode 4x10 (Tatsächlich Glee), Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zusammenfassung: Blaine fühlt ganz viel gleichzeitig. Er fügt  'kalt'  zu seiner Liste dazu.</p><p>Eine 'fehlende Szene' direkt im Anschluss an Episode 4x10<em>'Glee, Actually' / 'Tatsächlich..... Glee'</em></p><p>Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Fates Allow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If the Fates Allow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599353) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> flaming_muse hat einen so wunderbaren 'Lückenfüller' geschrieben, der das Gefühlswirrwarr der beiden Jungs so perfekt beschreibt, dass ich sie einfach übersetzen MUSSTE.
> 
> Notiz vom Dezember 2017: Obwohl ich diese Geschichte bereits im April 2016 übersetzt und gepostet habe, habe ich sie jetzt mit Hilfe meiner Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) entstaubt und in meine Best-Of-Missing-Scenes mit eingegliedert.

  


Nach dem Abendessen, als das Geschirr gespült war, setzte sich Blaine mit Kurt und dessen Vater gemütlich vor den Fernseher – Burt saß wieder in der Mitte; Blaine wusste nicht, ob er das absichtlich machte, um Kurt zu schützen oder nicht, aber es fühlte sich komisch an und machte ihn ganz kribbelig, dass sein Platz _nicht_ direkt neben Kurt war – und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Bildschirm zu, obwohl das Gefühlswirrwarr, das er nicht wirklich einzuordnen vermochte, ihn immer wieder von der Handlung ablenkte.

Er war glücklich, gar keine Frage, weil er mit Kurt an Weihnachten in New York war und sie Eislaufen gewesen waren und miteinander gesungen hatten. Kurt hatte ihn nicht einfach stehen lassen, wie er es an der McKinley getan hatte. Kurt hatte ihn angelächelt, ihn umarmt, hatte ihn in seine Wohnung gelassen, hatte ihm zusammen mit seinem Vater das Gefühl gegeben, ein Teil der Familie zu sein, als sie das Abendessen vorbereitet hatten, fast so als wären sie wieder ein Paar und Burt wäre ihr Gast. Er hatte noch nicht einmal etwas gegen die Idee einzuwenden, dass Blaine sich an der NYADA bewarb.

Ein Teil von Blaine hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass Kurt ihn letzten Endes _doch nicht_ sehen wollte, weil er sich entschieden hatte, an Weihnachten nicht nach Hause zu kommen, entgegen seiner Aussage an Thanksgiving. Aber dieser Teil war nun beruhigt; Kurt machte nicht dicht, so wie er es nach dem Musical getan hatte. Er unterhielt sich mit ihm, schaute ihm in die Augen, berührte ihn sogar hin und wieder. Die Dinge waren so viel besser als vorher, ihm war ganz leicht ums Herz.

Dennoch war es nicht einfach. Blaine fühlte sich sogar etwas unruhig und unbehaglich. Das war eine ganz neue Welt mit Kurt, eine Art zaghaftes Herantasten, wie er es zuvor noch nie mit ihm erlebt hatte, weil sie sich einander so schnell so nah gefühlt hatten, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Er hatte sich nie die Frage stellen müssen, ob er zu aufdringlich war oder zu viel verlangte, er hatte nie befürchten müssen, ihm Unbehagen zu bereiten, weil Kurt von der ersten Minute an alles unvoreingenommen akzeptiert hatte, was Blaine ihm entgegenbrachte.

Mit wachen Augen und offenem Herzen.

Das war jetzt nicht mehr so. Jetzt war Kurt eher ruhig, lächelte nur zögerlich und war verschlossen. Er wirkte zurückhaltend, wachsam und traurig und obwohl Blaine ihm dafür keine Vorwürfe machen konnte, tat es doch sehr weh, dass dieses Verhalten ihm galt. Es tat weh Kurt anzuschauen mit der Gewissheit im tiefsten Inneren seines Herzens, dass Kurt _alles_ war, was er wollte, während Kurt, wenn er _Blaine_ anschaute, offensichtlich Mühe hatte, in ihm einen Freund zu sehen, anstatt denjenigen, der ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Blaine wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, er hätte diesen ganzen Schlamassel nie verursacht, denn er fühlte sich gleichzeitig ganz nah, aber auch ganz weit entfernt von allem, was er sich je für sie beide gewünscht hatte.

„Ich mache mal einen Tee“, sagte Kurt, schlug seine Zeitschrift zu und stand auf. „Wollt ihr auch welchen?“

„Ich bin zufrieden“, sagte Burt.

„Blaine?“ fragte Kurt einen Moment später.

Blaine konzentrierte sich auf das, was ihm blieb, nämlich diesen Abend, blickte hoch und sah Kurt in die Augen. „Nein, aber Danke“, antwortete er und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Okay.“ Kurt lächelte zurück, nur ein klein wenig, als bereite es ihm Anstrengung und ging hinüber zur Küche. Blaine lauschte auf seine Bewegungen, selbst seine Schritte, gewöhnlich voller Energie, schienen zurückhaltend.

Wenn Blaine nicht sowieso schon aufs Tiefste bereuen würde, was er Kurt angetan hatte, allein die Art und Weise, wie Kurt ihn ansah, als müsse man ihn sich auf Armeslänge vom Hals halten, würde ihn davon abhalten, an einen Anderen auch nur zu denken.

Aber Blaine _hatte_ ihn verletzt und er war so erleichtert, zumindest einen Teil von Kurt wiederzuhaben, dass er sich nicht beklagen durfte. So sehr er sich auch mehr wünschte, so sehr er auch von einer Zukunft in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung mit romantischen Küssen unterm Mistelzweig träumen mochte, er konnte und würde sich zurückhalten, bis Kurt bereit dafür war, falls er es denn jemals sein würde. Er hatte seinen Freund zurück und das war das Wichtigste. Das war fast das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das man sich wünschen konnte.

Blaine ermahnte sich, dass er das Recht verloren hatte, mehr zu erbitten, zwang sich, aufzuhören auf Kurts leichte Schritte durch die Wohnung zu lauschen wie ein liebestoller Stalker und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel im Fernsehen.

Aber Kurt kam nicht wieder. Die Zeit verging, Pässe wurden geworfen und verpasst und Kurt kam nicht wieder. Blaine schaute hinüber auf seinen leeren Platz und versuchte, nicht unruhig zu werden neben Burt, schließlich schaute er über seine Schulter nach hinten. Kurt war auch nicht in der Küche. Er war nirgends zu sehen. Blaine drehte sich wieder zurück und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß. Vielleicht war er ins Bad gegangen. Er würde nicht aus seiner eigenen Wohnung verschwinden. Er lebte schließlich hier. Wo sonst hätte er hingehen sollen? Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur im Bad.

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, als die Zeit verging, und Kurt war immer noch nicht zurück. Blaine konnte ihn auch nirgends hören, nur die Geräusche des Fernsehers vor ihnen und der ungewohnten Stadt hinter den Fenstern.

Blaine drehte sich wieder nach hinten und spähte durch die Wohnung.

„Nun geh schon“, sagte Burt nachsichtig.

„Ich wollte nur –“

„Blaine, ich habe dich nicht den ganzen Weg hierher nach New York gebracht, um mir das Spiel mit dir anzuschauen. Du bist eine angenehme Gesellschaft, und es war wirklich nett, Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, aber das hätten wir auch in Ohio tun können und uns die ganze Mühe gespart. Geh schon und such ihn.“

Blaine entfuhr ein Lachen und er beeilte sich, auf die Füße zu kommen. „Danke, Burt.“

„Blaine“, hielt ihn Burt zurück und Blaine schaute ihn an. „Ich habe dich hergebracht, weil ich glaube, dass du ihm helfen kannst. Wenn er dich lässt.“

„Ich werde es versuchen“, versprach Blaine, er wusste, dass Kurt viel mitgemacht hatte mit dem Umzug nach New York und ihrer Trennung. Er wusste, wie sehr ihn die schlimmen Nachrichten seines Vaters getroffen hatten, und selbst wenn Burt ihn nicht gebeten hätte mitzukommen, Blaine würde immer für ihn da sein wollen. Immer.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Burt leise, als ob er ihn immer noch akzeptierte, trotz der fürchterlichen Fehler, die er gemacht hatte, und mit dieser ermutigenden Gewissheit im Herzen, machte Blaine sich auf die Suche nach Kurt.

Die Wohnung war nicht groß. Man konnte sich nirgends verstecken. Es dauerte keine 20 Sekunden und Blaine war klar, dass Kurt nicht drinnen war, aber sicherlich wäre er auch nicht einfach weggegangen, ohne Bescheid zu sagen, außerdem hätten sie die schwere Schiebetür hören müssen.

Dann sah Blaine, dass das Fenster zur Feuertreppe offen stand, er schnappte sich seinen Mantel und kletterte hinaus zu ihm.

Kurt saß auf den Metallstufen der Feuertreppe, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, die Arme herumgeschlungen, aber mit geradem Rücken und gefasstem Gesichtsausdruck. Er blickte auf, als Blaine herauskam, sagte aber nichts.

Die kalte Winterluft war feucht und beißend, als wäre Schnee oder Schneeregen zu erwarten und Blaine zog den Kopf ein und hielt den gefalteten Mantel fest im Arm, als er hinüber ging. „Es ist eiskalt hier draußen“, sagte er.

„Es ist Dezember“, erwiderte Kurt mit verwundert hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er hatte die Hände zwischen seine Knie gesteckt und trug nur einen Pullover. Er musste völlig durchgefroren sein.

„Hier“, sagte Blaine, schüttelte seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn Kurt sorgfältig um die Schultern.

Kurt öffnete überrascht den Mund und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er den Mantel um sich zog. „Jetzt wird _dir_ kalt werden“, bemerkte er, aber er hüllte sich noch behaglicher darin ein und machte keine Anstalten ihn zurückzugeben.

Blaine setzte sich neben ihn und tat sein Bestes, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als er das eiskalte Metall berührte. „Mir geht es gut“, sagte er, „und du bist schon eine ganze Weile hier draußen. Du hast ihn nötiger.“ Der Anblick von Kurt in _seinem_ Mantel – Blaine versuchte nicht zu sehr hinzustarren, es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, seit Kurt irgendetwas von seinen Sachen ausgeliehen hatte oder auch nur irgendwie von ihm profitiert hatte. Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her, seit Kurt ihm so nah gekommen war. Blaine wollte am liebsten einfach nur da sitzen und ihn in sich aufsaugen, diesen sichtbaren Beweis, dass die Dinge zwischen ihnen beiden langsam wieder ins Lot kamen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er wollte nicht, dass Kurt sich in seiner Anwesenheit noch unbehaglicher fühlte.

Kurt drehte sein Gesicht zur Straße, sein Atem eine weiße Wolke und sagte leise: „Ich habe nur ein wenig frische Luft gebraucht.“

Die Worte trafen Blaine unangenehm. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich alleine lasse?“ Es fiel ihm schwer, diese Frage zu stellen, denn eigentlich wollte er Kurt am liebsten in die Arme schließen und alles wieder in Ordnung bringen für sie beide, aber er wusste, dass es das einzig Richtige war.

Kurt dachte einen Moment nach, aber zu Blaines Erleichterung sagte er: „Nein. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, ich bin keine gute Gesellschaft, aber du musst nicht gehen.“

„Möchtest du reden?“ fragte Blaine, und drehte sich auf der Treppe zu ihm hin.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ Kurt senkte den Kopf, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet und plötzlich sah er ganz klein aus in Blaines dunklem Mantel. „Mein Dad hat Krebs.“ Er atmete tief. „Und es ist Weihnachten.“

Blaine streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Kurts Schulter, gebeugt, aber immer noch so stark. Und wieder einmal wünschte er, er könnte mehr tun. „Alles wird gut werden, Kurt.“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass immer, wenn ich etwas bekomme, was ich mir gewünscht habe, ich dafür etwas hergeben muss, das ich liebe“, sagte Kurt mit so leiser und trauriger Stimme. „Ich habe mit Carole und Finn eine Familie bekommen und meine Heimat an der McKinley verloren. Ich bin hierher nach New York gezogen und habe dich verloren. Ich hab’s auf die NYADA geschafft und werde meinen Vater verlieren…“

Blaine drückte seine Schulter und beugte sich näher heran, sein Herz schlug schneller und schmerzte, als Kurt ihn erwähnte. „Du wirst deinen Vater nicht verlieren. Ich weiß nicht, was er dir erzählt hat, aber nachdem er es mir gesagt hat, habe ich einiges gegoogelt über Prostatakrebs und….“

„Wenn es das nicht ist, dann wird es etwas anderes sein.“ Kurt setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Er wird nicht für immer hier sein. Ich habe das immer gewusst. Seit meine Mutter gestorben ist, ist meine größte Angst gewesen, _ihn_ zu verlieren. Die ganze Zeit war er alles, was ich hatte. Und sein Herzinfarkt, und jetzt Krebs zu haben, die Tatsache, dass ich an Thanksgiving _hier_ war und auch an Weihnachten beinahe alleine…. Das alles erinnert mich daran, dass er nicht für immer in meinem Leben sein wird. Das ist einfach so.“ Er schaute hinaus in die Nacht und in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass er immer da sein wird“, sagte Blaine zu ihm und Kurt tat ihm so leid, denn er wusste, wie wichtig sein Vater für ihn war. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass du nicht alleine sein wirst, Kurt.“

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und reagierte nicht, als Blaine seine Schulter ein wenig massierte und versuchte, nicht darauf zu achten, wie sein Herz pochte, weil er Kurt wieder berühren konnte, selbst wenn es nur eine solch kleine unschuldige Berührung war. So lange hatte er Kurt in seinen Armen halten können, und dann auf einmal nicht mehr. „In all meinen Träumen von New York, von diesem unglaublichen Leben, das ich mir hier aufzubauen versuche, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich auf mich allein gestellt sein würde“, sagte Kurt resigniert. „Aber die Wirklichkeit sieht anders aus.“

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein“, versprach Blaine, sein leidenschaftlicher Tonfall ließ Kurt aufblicken und er sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich weiß, du bist nicht – ganz gleich, was geschieht, wenn du willst, werde ich immer dein Freund sein. Du wirst nicht alleine sein. Du hast _mich_.“

Kurt sah ihn lange forschend an, dann schob er eine Hand aus Blaines Mantel-Kokon hervor und legte sie gerade nur für einen kurzen Moment über Blaines Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Danke dir“, sagte er. „Du hast mich auch. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren.“ Er sah so traurig aus, so müde, so dünnhäutig und verletzt, als er das sagte, und sobald die Worte aus seinem Mund waren, zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, aber dennoch war es ein Versprechen von dem Blaine wusste, dass er sich daran halten konnte. Er konnte weiterhin an Kurt festhalten, und diese Gewissheit fühlte sich so _gut_ an, vor allem jetzt, da er wusste, wie schrecklich es war, total von ihm abgeschnitten zu sein.

Aber das war er nicht. Nicht mehr. Auch wenn es immer noch schwierig war und ihre freundschaftlichen Gesten bemüht, so war es doch noch nicht vorbei.

Oh Gott, es war nicht vorbei.

„Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst“, sagte Blaine kaum hörbar, und er blinzelte schnell, um die Tränen der Erleichterung unter Kontrolle zu halten, denn Kurt war ihm so nah, Kurt berührte ihn, Kurt würde weiterhin sein Freund sein, Kurt wollte es wirklich und obwohl Blaines Herz überschäumte vor lauter Liebe für diesen erstaunlichen Menschen und gleichzeitig weh tat, weil er ihn nicht haben durfte, hatte er ihn doch so sehr vermisst, dass er nicht anders konnte, als außer sich zu sein vor Freude, überhaupt hier bei ihm zu sein.

Man konnte Kurt ansehen, wie er versuchte seine Gefühle zu verbergen und Blaine hasste es, dass Kurt überhaupt das Bedürfnis hatte, ihm gegenüber irgendetwas zu verbergen. Und doch schlug sein Herz schneller, als Kurt sagte, „ich habe dich auch vermisst, Blaine. Ich weiß nicht, was mein Dad sich dabei gedacht hat, dich zu bitten, deine Familie zurückzulassen, aber ich danke dir, dass du Weihnachten hierhergekommen bist.“

„Ich war glücklich, dass ich kommen durfte“, versicherte ihm Blaine, und nicht nur, weil er Kurts Familie so viel lieber mochte als seine eigene und sich gefühlt hatte, wie in einem seiner besten Tagträume, als er hier mit Kurt den Tisch gedeckt hatte für urt. „Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dich zu sehen, und als er mir die Neuigkeiten erzählt hatte…. da dachte ich, du wärst vielleicht froh über ein bisschen Beistand.“

Kurt nickte und verzog den Mund.

„Und wenn ich nach Hause komme, werde ich auf ihn Acht geben“, sagte Blaine. „Ich werde bei ihm zu Hause vorbeischauen. Ich werde Carole bitten, mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten, für den Fall, dass dein Vater nicht mit allem herausrückt. Ich werde helfen, wenn sie mich brauchen. Ich werde dir alles berichten, okay?“

Kurt nickte wieder. „Danke dir.“

„Hilft dir das ein bisschen?“ fragte Blaine, nachdem die Geräusche der Stadt einen weiteren Moment der Stille zwischen ihnen ausgefüllt hatten, hupende Autos, gelegentliche Musikfetzen, alles so ungewohnt für Blaine aber mittlerweile so normal für Kurt. Es war eine seltsame Vorstellung, dass diese für Kurt so alltäglichen Dinge, Blaine so fremd waren, nachdem ihre Erlebnisse für so lange Zeit so eng miteinander verflochten gewesen waren.

Kurt atmete tief ein, zog Blaines Mantel mit seinen langen Fingern, die Blaine so gut kannte, enger um sich herum und sagte, „Es hilft ganz sicher. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schlecht damit umgehen kann. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dich unter diesen Umständen wiederzusehen.“

„Nein, mir tut es leid“, beeilte sich Blaine zu versichern, die hörbare Erschöpfung in Kurts Stimme, als wäre ihm alles zu viel, ließ ihn ein wenig zurückweichen. Eine eisige Windböe schnitt Blaine tief bis auf die Haut und er zog seine Beine näher an seinen Körper heran. „Wenn du willst, dann kann ich –“

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst, Blaine“, sagte Kurt und sein offener Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran. „Das ist es nicht, was ich meine. Ich dachte nur … ich hatte einen Plan. Ich weiß, dass wir reden müssen. Es gibt so viel, worüber wir reden müssen. Über uns, über das, was passiert ist, über unsere Gefühle, was wir wollen und ich … “ Er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Es wäre so viel zu sagen, und ich weiß wie wichtig es ist, aber mein Vater …“

„Kurt“, sagte Blaine sanft. „Wir müssen darüber heute Abend nicht reden, wenn du nicht möchtest. Es ist doch Weihnachten. Wir sollten es einfach genießen.“

Kurt schloss für einen Moment die Augen und nickte dann. „Aber wir müssen trotzdem darüber reden.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Blaine und diese Gewissheit lastete schwer auf seiner Brust, denn so sehr er auch überglücklich war, diese Zeit mit Kurt verbracht zu haben, diese wunderbare Zeit, die so sehr den Zukunftsträumen glich, die sie beide über unzähligen Brezeln und Broadway-Soundtracks in Lima gesponnen hatten, so war sie doch noch weit entfernt von der Wirklichkeit, die sie sich beide vorgestellt hatten. Blaines Handeln hatte sie auseinander gerissen und überschattete alles, unausweichlich. Sie waren nicht zusammen. Sie würden sich nicht unterm Mistelzweig küssen, oder eng aneinander gekuschelt in Kurts New-York-Bett schlafen gehen. Da war immer noch eine Distanz zwischen ihnen, die auch die Hunderte von Meilen, die Blaine hierher zu Kurt gereist war, nicht überbrücken konnten. Da waren immer noch Mauern, die auch ihr gemeinsames Singen nicht hatte einreißen können. Da waren immer noch Wunden, zumindest in Kurts Herz, die noch nicht verheilt waren.

Blaine akzeptierte das und er würde alles tun, was Kurt wollte, um die Dinge zwischen ihnen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, aber als er Kurts Gesicht betrachtete, erhellt von der Straße und den blinkenden Lichtern in den Nachbarfenstern, wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass alles schon wieder in Ordnung gebracht _wäre_. Wie gerne würde er sich hinüber lehnen und ihn küssen. Er wünschte, Kurt würde ihn so warm anlächeln wie er das früher immer getan hatte. Er wünschte, Kurt würde seine Hand ausstrecken, um Blaines Hand zu halten. Aber um dahin zu kommen, würden sie sich zuerst aussprechen müssen.

„Das werden wir auch, Kurt“, versprach ihm Blaine, „aber es muss nicht heute Abend sein. Die Feiertage und dann die schlechten Nachrichten deines Vater, ich verstehe, wenn du jetzt nicht bereit dafür bist.“

Kurt nickte wieder. „Auch wenn er Recht hat und es ihm gut gehen wird, ist es doch schwer für mich, damit umzugehen.“ Er schluckte und schaute Blaine in die Augen, zögernd drückte er seine Dankbarkeit aus. „Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du wegen ihm hergekommen bist.“

„Ich bin nicht wegen ihm hergekommen“, sagte Blaine schlicht; wie immer, wenn es um Kurt ging, trug er sein Herz auf der Zunge. „Ich bin wegen dir gekommen.“

Kurts Augen wurden weich und Tränen glänzten darin, dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und schaute zur Seite. „Ich wünschte die Dinge wären einfacher“, sagte er ganz leise.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Blaine und senkte den Kopf, ohne die Augen von ihm abzuwenden. Er hasste es, dass er derjenige war, der Kurt so unglücklich gemacht hatte, aber dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihm lassen. Er war derselbe gutaussehende, vertraute Kurt und gleichzeitig so distanziert. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Ich weiß.“ Kurt atmete ein und setzte sich aufrechter hin. Er zog den Mantel enger um sich und Blaine fragte sich, ob er dadurch die Kälte oder seine Gefühle abschirmen wollte. „Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut.“

Blaine nickte, mehr durfte er nicht erwarten. Kurt hatte ihn in seine Wohnung aufgenommen, hatte Blaine seine Zustimmung gegeben für die Bewerbung an der NYADA und dafür, weiterhin an seinem Leben teilzuhaben, und nächstes Jahr würde alles anders sein. Besser, hoffte Blaine, vielleicht würden dann all die leisen Versprechen dieser Weihnacht in Erfüllung gehen.

„Wir sollten rein gehen“, sagte Kurt nach einer Minute. „Mein Dad ist ganz allein da drinnen. Ich glaube, wir haben irgendwo ein Kartenspiel. Ich würde ja 'Scattergories' vorschlagen _(Eine Art Stadt-Land-Fluss - Anm.d.Übersetzers)_ , aber du weißt, wie sehr er das hasst. Er würde sich den ganzen Abend beschweren. Aber wenn wir nur da sitzen und fern sehen, dann hättet ihr auch in Ohio bleiben können.“

Blaine musste lachen, ein klein wenig. „Das hat dein Vater auch gesagt.“

Kurt lächelte, zaghaft aber aufrichtig, und stand auf. „Obwohl euch das um eure kleine Wette gebracht hätte.“

„Das hätte mich noch um sehr viel mehr gebracht als nur das“, sagte Blaine leise.

Kurt schaute auf ihn herab, betrachtete ihn eine Minute lang ganz genau und legte den Kopf zur Seite auf eine Art, die Blaine als Zustimmung erkannte. „Das war ein überraschend guter Feiertag“, sagte Kurt. „Auch wenn ich kein Geschenk für dich habe.“

„Nächstes Jahr“, versprach Blaine. Kurt hielt inne und die Anspannung in seinem Körper ließ nach bevor er ein wenig mehr lächelte.

„Nächstes Jahr.“

Blaine rieb sich die Hände, als er aufstand und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie kalt ihm war, obwohl seine Nasenspitze taub war und seine Zähne zu klappern drohten. „Außerdem hatten wir unser Duett, wir waren zusammen Eis laufen und hatten heiße Schokolade. Das ist ein größeres Geschenk, als ich erwartet hatte.“

Kurt musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und rollte liebevoll die Augen. „Und ganz offensichtlich hast du auch Erfrierungen abbekommen.“ Er nahm den Mantel von seinen Schultern und legte ihn Blaine sorgfältig um. Er war wunderbar warm von seiner Körperwärme und als die Hitze und der Duft von Kurt ihn umhüllten, drehte sich alles um Blaine. Es war fast so, als wäre er fest in Kurt eingemummelt, und mit Kurt so dicht vor sich, besorgt und fürsorglich, konnte Blaine für eine Minute all das vergessen, was sie voneinander trennte, und sich erinnern, wie es sich anfühlte einander so tief verbunden zu sein, wie sie es eigentlich sein sollten.

Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Alles, was er sich wünschte war Kurt, direkt hier vor seinen Augen. Alles was er sich wünschte, war die Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit, die Kurt ihm so lange Zeit geschenkt hatte, sein helles Lachen, sein scharfer Verstand, seine intensive Leidenschaft für das Leben. Das alles war direkt vor ihm und für einen Moment spürte Blaine es um sich, so wie es immer gewesen war, eine Sicherheit und Stärke, die er fast als selbstverständlich betrachtet hatte.

Aber dann trat Kurt einen Schritt zurück, nahm seine Hände weg und der Zauber war gebrochen, neue Mauern erhoben sich erneut zwischen ihnen. Er würde ihm nicht auf diese besitzergreifende Art den Kragen zurechtrücken oder das Haar glatt streichen, es gab keinen schnellen Kuss, kein leises 'ich liebe dich' bevor sie wieder hinein gingen. Nicht heute Abend.

Blaine schaute zur Seite, verwirrt und entmutigt, aber er zwang sich zu lächeln, als er zurück zum Fenster ging. Kurt würde Zeit brauchen, um wieder an dem Punkt anzukommen, an dem sie schon einmal gewesen waren. Das wusste er. Er konnte warten. Er konnte sich danach sehnen und hoffen und träumen und warten, denn wenn Kurt sich entschloss, Blaine zu vergeben, dann wäre das jede schmerzvolle Minute des Wartens wert. Und dann würde Blaine dafür sorgen, dass er Kurt nie wieder verlor, denn er wusste genau, was das bedeutete und er wusste genau, wie dumm er gewesen war, sich in diese Situation zu bringen, wo Kurt doch das Beste in seinem Leben war.

Er schloss den Kurt-warmen Mantel fest um sich, als er hinein kletterte. Es gab schließlich keinen Grund, diese Zeit alleine miteinander hinauszuziehen, nicht heute Abend jedenfalls.

Blaine drehte sich automatisch um, sobald er in der Wohnung war, und als Kurt sich nach ihm durch das Fenster duckte und Blaines ausgestreckte Hand sah, zögerte er nur einen kurzen Moment bevor er sie ergriff und Blaine erlaubte, ihm herunter zu helfen. Seine Finger verweilten nicht lange in Blaines, aber immerhin akzeptierte er die Hilfe.

Blaines wehmütiges Lächeln wurde fröhlicher, als er Kurt zurück zu dessen Vater folgte, denn er wusste, diese Geste bedeutete, dass Kurt langsam auftaute und vielleicht würde diese große Distanz zwischen ihnen doch nicht für immer bleiben.

Kurt wollte auch nicht, dass es für immer so blieb. Er sagte es und er verhielt sich auch so.

Nachdem er sich neben Kurt an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte - Kurt holte die Karten raus und sein Vater beschwerte sich gutmütig darüber, dass er das Ende des Spiels verpasste - schaute sich Blaine in der gemütlichen Wohnung um. Er betrachtete diese vertraute Familie, die er so gut kannte, und er konnte nicht anders als sich hoffnungsvoll zu fühlen. Er liebte Kurt. Kurt liebte ihn auch. Und auch wenn die Dinge momentan schwierig waren, auch wenn noch schwierige Gespräche und Heilung vor ihnen lagen, so würde es doch nicht immer so bleiben.

Es würde anders werden. Besser. Es verlangte noch viel Geduld und Warten von Seiten Blaines, zu sehen, wie weit zu gehen Kurt bereit wäre, aber er war nicht mehr ausgeschlossen. Er würde wieder ein Teil von Kurts Leben sein.

Blaine schob seinen Stuhl ein klein wenig näher an den Tisch heran, einfach nur, weil er es konnte.

„In Ordnung“, sagte Burt und fing an, die Karten zu mischen. „Auch wenn wir jetzt hier sind, spielen wir nach den Hummel-Haushalt-Spielregeln. Kein Schummeln, kein Abzählen, kein Ellbogen-Einsatz. Dumme Bemerkungen sind optional aber erwünscht.“

„Das _ist_ ein Hummel-Haushalt, Dad“, sagte Kurt, „obwohl Rachel und ich unsere eigene Zusatz-Regel haben, dass der Gewinner ein Lied seiner Wahl singen darf.“

„Naja, dann nennen wir das eben die New York Variante“, sagte Burt mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln. „Und ich werde was von Mellencamp bereithalten, nachdem ich euch beide abgezogen habe.“

Blaine lachte in sich hinein, nahm seine Karten auf und hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, um seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Er war so _glücklich_ hier zu sein, so dankbar und auch so voller sehnlicher Wünsche, dass die Probleme gelöst wären, anstatt immer noch schweigend über ihren Köpfen zu hängen; unter Kontrolle, aber nicht verschwunden.

Aber dennoch, er war hier, willkommen und gemocht von beiden, Kurt und seinem Vater. Das war so nah an allem, was er sich wünschte, so so nah.

„Ich schlage eine Erweiterung der New Yorker Hummel-Haushalt-Regeln vor, die ein Verbot von John Cougar Mellencamp beinhaltet“, verkündete Kurt.

„Rachel ist nicht hier“, antwortete ihm Burt. „Du wirst 2 zu 1 überstimmt werden.“

„Oh, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Blaine mit mir stimmen wird“, sagte Kurt und schaute zu Blaine hinüber.

„Na, ich weiß nicht, Junge; er muss immerhin mit _mir_ nach Hause fliegen“, antwortete Burt. „Blaine?"

Blaine war einen Moment wie erstarrt unter den erwartungsvollen Blicken der beiden Hummel Männer, aber seine Antwort wäre dieselbe, auch wenn er nicht versuchen würde, Kurt zurück zu gewinnen. „Tut mir leid, Burt“, sagte er so freundlich wie möglich; denn immerhin musste er tatsächlich mit ihm reisen.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen“, brummelte Burt mit einem Lachen.

„Na, das war ja wohl offensichtlich, Dad“, sagte Kurt zu ihm und warf Blaine einen anerkennenden Blick des Triumphs zu.

Burt rückte die Mütze auf seinem Kopf zurecht. „Ich nehme an, das war es. Jetzt hört auf, Zeit zu schinden und lasst uns spielen. Ich habe viele andere Lieder auf Lager, die ihr alle hassen werdet, wenn ich sie singe.“

„Und ich kann das gesamte 'Phantom' auswendig“, sagte Kurt und spielte seine erste Karte herausfordernd aus.

„Das kann er wirklich“, stimmte ihm Blaine zu und ein Teil von ihm dachte darüber nach, absichtlich zu verlieren, nur um ihn singen zu hören.

„Wenn du mir mit deinem Gesang drohen könntest, hätte ich schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, Kurt“, sagte Burt. „Jetzt lasst uns endlich dieses verdammte Spiel spielen.“

Blaine ordnete die Karten in seiner Hand und genoss das freundliche Wortgeplänkel und die Art und Weise, wie sein Herz leichter wurde. Es fühlte sich so gut an, hier zu sein. Es fühlte sich so richtig an.

Er spielte seine erste Karte aus und erlaubte sich, glücklich zu hoffen und von einer Zukunft zu träumen, in der dieser Stuhl an diesem Tisch und dieser Platz in Kurts Leben und Familie rechtmäßig wieder ihm gehören würde.

  


**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin ein absoluter Fan der Storys von flaming_muse . Sie hat es bisher noch nicht geschafft etwas zu schreiben, was mir nicht gefallen hat. Ihre Charakterisierung der Figuren ist immer absolut treffend und sie schafft es sowohl herzerwärmende, als auch tragische, witzige als auch sexy Geschichten meiner Lieblingsfiguren zu schreiben. Deshalb habe ich (mit ihrem Einverständnis) angefangen ihre Storys zu übersetzen. This is for you flaming_muse <3<3<3


End file.
